Question: The distribution of populations in a group of counties is shown in this pie chart. What percent of the counties have fewer than 100,000 residents?

[asy]
draw(Circle((0,0),25),linewidth(1));
draw((-24,-7)--(0,0)--(24,-7),linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(7,-24),linewidth(1));
label("59\%",(0,12));
label("25\%",(-10,-10));
label("16\%",(10,-10));
label("\textbf{Distribution of County Populations}",(0,25),N);
label("\tiny{10,000 to 99,999}",(30,15),N);
label("\tiny{less than 10,000}",(-30,-15),S);
label("\tiny{100,000 or more}",(30,-15),S);
label("\tiny{residents}",(30,13),N);
label("\tiny{residents}",(-30,-17),S);
label("\tiny{residents}",(30,-17),S);
[/asy]
Solution: This is the percent that has either fewer than 10,000 or 10,000 to 99,999 residents, so we add those two percentages, giving $25\%+59\%=\boxed{84\%}$.